Dust
by crosey
Summary: My first fanfic, I really don't know where I am going to go with this, so hold onto your seats it's probably going to be a mess ;P. It's about an OC I made in Shurima(I don't think there are enough Shurima ones, it's a cool 's going to be AU with some lorebreaking and I don't know what genre I'm going to make it yet either, soooo. Hope you like it :P. T for some language.
1. Induction to Dust

Dust, the Lost King

My first fanfic, I really don't know where I am going to go with this, so hold onto your seats it's probably going to be a mess ;P. It's about an OC I made in Shurima(I don't think there are enough Shurima ones, it's a cool place).It's going to be AU with some lorebreaking and I don't know what genre I'm going to make it yet either, soooo. Is not going to make sense at first so don't give up, I'll try to explain in an intelligent manner all the ideas shooting out of my brain right now. But anyways, it might be good, just please try to keep the flaming to a minimum, constructive criticism is appreciated. Hope you enjoy!

Abandoned, that was how he felt as he patrolled through over the ruins of his once great city. Lonely, every day, the monotonous undertaking of walking in between the shambles of temples and houses. The pain in his chest when he stood in the plazas and markets that he remembers used to be so brimming with life. It almost makes him cry, and that thought almost makes him laugh.

_It's funny, _he thinks to himself_, I've had a couple thousand years to get over this, but these damned emotions are still here!_

He almost gets angry at this thought too, but his emotional capacity dried up years ago, just like the city he walks through. For nothing is permanent under the harsh glare of the Shurima sun.

As he has these conflicting thoughts, he eventually reaches his destination, a medium sized square hut with what looks like an old dusty courtyard in the middle of it. He pushes away the fabric covering the entrance to the hut and enters what looks like the main room. He treads past an old stone chair and table, both covered with the same tan fabric draped over the door. He takes a quick glance at an old dusty tome and plié of scrolls spread across the table, but decides to look at them another day, for it is time to train.

He steps over some piles of rubble and cloth over to the entrance of a second room. As he enters, he heads straight over to a set of arms and armor laid down on the floor next to another cloth covered stone slab. (I say set, but it's actually just a hawk head shaped helmet, shin guards and a shirt made of one half scales of some coppery metal, and the other half the same light cloth he is already wearing. Along with a large scimitar and long dagger, both with hawk heads at the bottom of the hilts).

He removes the shirt he is already wearing, revealing a muscular torso covered with thin silver scars, and three long gashes going down his whole left side. Placing the pieces of armor on, except for the helmet, he picks up his sword and dagger and heads out yet another door into the courtyard in the back of the house.

He trudges over to a large area seemingly composed of a singular flat rock. He places his weapon down as he raises his arms above his head as his hands start to glow a reddish orange. Three bumps start to form in the stone as they rise and take place into large, crude human like constructs with glowing orange eyes. A different weapon begins to form in each of the stone men's hands, one a sword, one a spear, and one a club.

The man lowers his arms as the constructs are finished, picks up his blades and puts on his helm.

_And so the training has begun yet again_, he thinks to himself rather dully. He tried to mix it up in the past, but he stopped caring about that about a thousand years ago.

Now his days are always the same, patrol in the morning, practice swordsmanship after that and study the various scrolls scattered around his dwelling when he becomes bored with fighting mindless stone men. And so he fought, and thought about what led him to this sorry state of existing.

(Flashback Warning)

_The city was alive around him as he walked through the bustling streets and roads of the thriving desert city Oasis. He was a king, and his people loved him. Men and children crying out, "Long live the king" and other such praises of his wellbeing. Mothers held out their newborns to him and begged for his blessing, which he graciously gave. He was a king, his city loved him, and in return, he loved them._

_However, the young king was not as responsive to the praises and cries of his name as he usually was, something was troubling him. He had received summons this morning from the high priests to go to the temple of the Oasis, the lifeblood of his city and the keeper of the cities namesake, the Great Oasis. As he swept past the temple guards and walked to the chamber of the high priests, he couldn't shake the feeling from his mind that something bad was going to happen._

_He entered the great room where the priests sat around a small pond of fresh water and glanced up at the men and woman sitting above him on high benches._

"_You wished to speak with me, esteemed one's?" The young king asked in a questioning tone. "Yes my king", one responded in a tired tone. "The Great Oasis is shrinking", one directly stated. The king stiffened, "What?!" he thought to himself, immediately rejecting the idea. The water was the literal lifeblood of the city. Without water, they would die. The elders waited till the king composed himself until another asked, "My lord, we believe that we may have developed a solution". _

_The king straitened his thoughts until he finally responded, "What is your idea, great ones?" The priests exchanged glances between themselves before one spoke up, "We will have to abandon Oasis". _

_The king did a double take before sputtering out "What!" "My king, we have decided that in the case of the water drying up, we must leave in order to preserve ous people"._

_The man at the front of the council didn't know whether to cry or outraged at this point. "This is treason!" he shouted at the robed figures in front of him as he prepared to storm out of the room. "We cannot abandon Oasis, it is everything!"_

"_My king, we knew you would reject this idea so we have created an alternate proposal for you. We and the people will leave the city, and you can stay behind as a guardian. If you find a way to replenish the magic of the well, we will return. Do you accept this idea?"_

_The young king contemplated his options, the priests were practically staging a coup against him, and he was powerless against them. "I accept". He begrudgingly replied._

"_Good, we hoped you would". The council member responded in a slightly harsher tone._

_The king's head snapped up before he was surrounded in a cage or orange magic._

"_High Priest, what is this?" the young man yelled in a slightly higher pitch, betraying his fright at the sudden change of events._

"_You are no longer the king boy", the elder sneered at the young man trapped in the magical cage. "We are tired of watching a boy act like he leads our city. This city is doomed, and you with it. We listened to you because of your title, but no more!" The priest snapped at him. "You are not strong enough to lead us. We are leaving boy, enjoy eternity. From now on, you formerly known as King of Oasis are now Dust, guardian of this city."_

_At this point the young man surrounded by the walls of magic was sobbing as everything was stripped from him, he was hit by waves of pain as the enchantments were harshly placed and bonded to his body. He felt powerful; he felt fast, he felt ageless, and hunger less. But on top of it all he felt the harsh truth of his rule, he saw scenes of people he had waved and smiled to on his walk to the temple. He saw them cursing him as he walked by under their masks of smiles and gratitude. He heard mutterings of "fool king", "boy king", "royal fuck up". The names got worse and worse as his tears continued to fall out as the pain fully enveloped his body as he glanced up to see the indifferent and happy faces of the council of priests he had once trusted and looked up to. All he could think of was the pain before he finally succumbed to the blackness creeping into the edges of his vision._

(End of Flashback)

Dust looked at the ruins of the stone men he mindlessly dispatched while thinking of his past. He sighed, it was pointless now, he couldn't get any better training against creations such as these. He made a mental note to practice making better constructs as he walked back to his house. The armor slid off his body and onto the floor as Dust passed through his hut.

He didn't bother with a shirt as he walked through the ruins of his city to the site of the former temple of the Great Oasis. He entered the temple and went straight to the room with the pond.

The Oasis was just a small puddle with a trickle of dirty water feeding into it now. He stripped down and stepped into the dirty lukewarm water to wash the day's grime off of his person. As he rinsed his medium length sun-bleached brown hair in the puddle he reminisced about his curse and how the pain revisited him every night.

"_It was down to a dull ache after the couple of millennia of dealing with it but it was still a bitch_", he thought to himself.

Dust's face almost curled up into a small smile as he thought about the benefits of the enchantments placed on him. No need to eat or drink (which is extremely convenient to him considering there's no food or drinkable water left in the city).

He stepped out of the water and put his clothes back on as he once again walked to his hut. It was all so routine to Dust at this point he could probably go through his whole day with his eyes closed if he really wanted to he humorlessly thought to himself.

Back at his hut he sat down at the stone table and began reading his some of the scrolls he gathered from around the city earlier that week. Most were simple ancient trade receipts but one caught his eye.

He gave an amused grunt as he saw it was a spell on creating magical constructs. As he finished reading it though he became slightly disappointed when he realized it wouldn't help him improve his, it only taught him how to take control of other people's constructs.

He was a little annoyed as he went to finish his last errand of the day when he realized that the possibility of him ever using that spell was about zero percent, given that he hadn't seen another person in over two millennia.

Dust strode to the edge of the city to finish his last daily task before a night of sleep on his rock bed and his wonderful nightly hour of pain. Looking at the city boundaries he walked closer and closer to complete the last part of his routine.

Holding out a hand he approached the orange barrier of magic enclosing him in the city. He touched it expecting the usual slight shock and no give, but to his surprise there was no shock.

Still in a trance from his newest revelation he pushed harder and to his surprise the energy pushed outwards. He pulled his hand back and ran back for a good night's sleep and pain, giddy with something he hadn't felt in almost two millennia. Happiness, happiness and hope that he might escape.

Woo, I did it, I'll upload the next chapter soon hopefully, it'll incorporate the league. Sorry if some of this seemed a little random, I was trying to give a physical description. Fav, Comment, PM me if you have suggestions and Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2 The Expedition

Chapter 2

The Expedition

_**In the League of Legends**_

Sounds of blades clashing and bolts of magic could be heard resounding though the massive battlefield called Summoners Rift. A white haired woman glided through a large crowd of small purple hooded figures. Some wielding viscous looking iron spikes, others small crystal tipped staffs, and one even appeared to be riding a cannon. She spun through them effortlessly lashing out with a fearsome stone blade that looked shattered and glowing with dark green runes.

The purple figures crumbled to the ground and faded away as they felt the cold edge of the sword. She spun once, twice, and then leapt into the air and crashed down with a ground shaking burst of green energy, destroying the last of the little soldiers.

_Riven behind you!_

__She heard a voice in her head scream out a warning and spun around quickly only to encounter a long blade flashing down at her face. Her own sword was brought up in a hasty block as she saw who it was attacking her. The man was wearing a large shoulder plate in addition to a blue scarf covering his neck and the lower part of his face. She groaned inwardly while remembering her and the Ionian swordsman's strange relationship. What started out as him hating her ended up with both of them crying in each other's arms, wallowing in their own self-pity while rain poured down around them.

She brought her sword up for another block as she remembered her brief romantic venture with Yasuo. It died out pretty quick and nothing serious happened as it was more of a love-hate-pity relationship than anything romantic. They were still friends though, and when they got the whole her ruining his life thing out of the way they found out that they enjoyed each other's company. She started going out with him and the friends shortly after all of this and now she was happier than she has ever been since she shattered her sword.

"Are you okay Riven?" a deep male voice dragged her out of her thinking and mindless blocking. "You seem distracted". She gave a small blush of embarrassment as she parried a stab. "Oh, sorry was just thinking".

He smirked at her, "That can get you killed you know" he responded in a jokingly condescending tone. She rolled her eyes as she sent out a wave of green energy knocking him over and destroying the shield of wind he had formed around him and knocking him to the ground with a dazed look in his eyes.

She spun once, twice and leapt into the air before smashing down on top of him just as he recovered from the stun. He gave a surprised look just before her blade crashed down onto his head, sending him high up into the air. She held her broken sword up while giving a battle cry as pieces flew back, forming a massive black stone runic blade that she effortlessly held with one hand.

He appeared about ten feet away from her in a burst of yellow light, sprinting away at full speed, looking ready to drop at any second. She silently cursed summoners before slashing the air in front of her sending a massive wave of air and green energy hurtling at the fleeing Ionian. Just as it was about to connect he turned around with a shit eating grin on his face and conjured up a wall of wind, dispersing the attack being sent at him before fleeing out of her vision.

She threw her sword to the ground with a very unladylike string of curse words focusing on the f****** wind boy and similarly described summoner spells erupting from her mouth. She felt a pull of magic and a fading in her vision right as she heard the word **Defeat** rumble across the battlefield. When her vision came back she opened her eyes to a room of people in purple robes and a strange assortment of other "people", some wearing smiles and some frowns.

Riven spied a familiar half naked Ionian swordsman giving her an all too familiar smirk before she stormed out of the door with her arms crossed and a pouty look on her face. A rough pair of hands spun her around and she was turned to face a pair of dark brown eyes accompanied by the grin she has recently come to hate.

"Come on Riven, cheer up it's just a loss" said Yasuo in a light tone. "I know I'm just mad that you survived that last wind slash" she rebutted only half-jokingly. He gave her a slightly scared look before asking, "Me and some of the other champs are going to Graggy's tonight if you want to come?"

"Sure!" she responded in an excited tone. "But I'm mad at you for not getting killed". He gave her the same look accompanied by a smile before starting to head back to the Ionian dorms. "And don't get me too drunk this time" the white haired girl yelled after him. "I'm not getting back in that bunny suit!"

"No promises" he yelled back before turning a corner and disappearing from her vision. _That guy,_ she muttered to herself as she started to walk in the general direction of her room to prepare for the night.

**Meanwhile in the High Summoner's Office:**

"Ezreal" addressed high summoner Vessaria Kolminye. "I have a proposal for you". The young blond man in front of her gave her a look that said he is interested. "We have detected a massive magical disturbance in the Shurima Desert and would like you to lead an investigation along with a select few other champions and a team of high level summoners to examine it". "Okay" he responded almost a little too quickly. She raised an eyebrow at the blond man in front of her. "You accept? No bargaining, no catches" she asked in a questioning tone. "Yeah, I'm getting a little bored just sitting around here killing people and getting drunk". "Any other reasons?" the high councilor asked. "Nope" he said cheerily. There was a moment's pause before he spoke again, "It also sounds like fun, plus there might be cool ruins and artifacts" he stated in the cheery tone.

"Very well. I will contact and assemble the rest of the team. Expect to leave within a months' time" she stated before returning to the piles of papers and scrolls on her desk. "You are dismissed".

"Thank you high councilor, I look forward to it" said Ezreal before he exited her office.

**The Abandoned City of Oasis:**

Dust skipped all of his normal combat training in favor of studying the rest of the scrolls in his house in the days following the incident with the magic surrounding the city. He had developed an incredible arsenal of spells over his millennia of imprisonment and his new discovery of the fading shield surrounding the city inspired him to finally test his limits. He studied, learned and perfected every spell known to the city and even he didn't know how immense his reserves of power went.

Standing up, he began his walk to the area of the barrier that his hand had sunk into. On the way over he wondered if it was just his mind playing tricks on him. He knew he wasn't completely sane anymore but he still had control over his mind and body, even if the insanity was always there on the edges of his mind and occasionally making him see illusions and mirages. Dust pushed these thoughts away as he got closer to the edge of the city, he wasn't going to be discouraged of the first hope he has had in over two thousand years.

The familiar wall of orange magic brought him to attention as he approached it with his hand out. He closed his eyes and turned his head as his fingers got closer to the barrier, hoping and wishing more than he had ever before that what he saw and felt was real. His skin touched, and the magic yielded and pressed outwards. He jumped up and pumped his fist with a loud victory cry. For the second time in his imprisonment, Dust felt hope, hope and happiness.

Getting over his short triumph and mini victory celebration he walked a short distance away from the wall and took a deep breath. His withdrew his scimitar and dagger, placed them together and pointed them at the wall. Focusing and digging into his massive mana reserve he sent energy surging into the steel until it was surging with orange magic and flowing around his body. Dust blasted forward in a human missile of energy tipped with a set of razor sharp steel blades straight at the wall. The impact would have been able to be heard across all of Shurima if not for the cloaking abilities of the shield. He lay there dazed holding his blades, completely exhausted from the effort of shooting himself and glanced up at the point of impact. He gave a small frown until he noticed something; a small spider web like crack had formed and was spreading. A piece fell out of the wall and dissipated into the air.

_I've done it,_ Dust yelled excitedly in his mind. _He broke the wall, freedom was possible. _These thoughts raced through his mind right before he faded into unconsciousness.

_**Yay Chapter 2, I'm supposed to be studying for finals right now, but never mind that, I'd rather write a mediocre fanfic. Follow, Fav and Comment, thanks if you read it. PM me with suggestions to the story. Next chapter Dust will actually become involved with the league. It'll hopefully make more sense soon, or not but thanks for reading again. I'll try to update soon.**_


End file.
